Eddie Alvarez vs. Andre Amade
The fight was in the opening round of the Dream lightweight grand prix. The Fight The first round began. Amade came out with a right hand. Alvarez shot for a single, Amade stuffed it, Alvarez cranked it high and got it. He landed a right hand and passed to side control. Amade regained half-guard. Alvarez landed a big right hand. He landed three good lefts. Amade regained guard blocking another left. Nine fifteen as Alvarez stood. He kicked the leg. The referee stood Amade up. Nine minutes left. Amade landed a big right hand and another. Amade was swinging wildly. He landed a good body kick. A;varez stuffed a double. Eight thirty-five. Amade landed a big right hand. He landed another and hurt Alvarez. Alvarez landed a left hook and ate a counter right and dropped. He stood wobbly to the clinch. Eight fifteen. Alvarez got a trip to half-guard. Eight minutes. Alvarez landed a left and a right and a pair of hammerfists. He landed another pair of hammerfists. He landed a good left hand. He stood and kicked the leg. Amade stood and dodged an uppercut. Seven thirty-five. Amade missed an uppercut and a wild right. Wow. Seven fifteen. Alvarez landed a good right hand. They clinched. Seven minutes. They broke. Alvarez landed a good pair of uppercuts and a left hook. Alvarez missed an uppercut. Six thirty-five as Alvarez landed a leg kick. He worked for a single. He switched to a double and got it to half-guard. He landed a good right hand and a left. Six fifteen. He employed shoulder pressure to pass to side control nicely. He landed a big hammerfist. He landed a big pair of right hands. Six minutes. He landed a big right and three more to the shoulder and a left. He landed three short lefts. He landed a right. Five thirty-five. He landed a right hand and another and two more. He landed a pair of hammerfists. He held Amade down well. He landed a pair of hammerfists and kneed the face. Five fifteen. He turtled Amade up and back to side control. Five minutes. He kneed the face. He mounted. He landed a right hand in under and three more, four more. He landed a big right and three more and another big right and another. He came down with five more. Four thirty-five. He landed another big right and another. He turtled Amade up now. He had the back with no hooks. Two rights in under. Four fifteen. He had half-guard. A big left now and three rights in under. Another pair of rights, and a left and four hammerfists and a big left and a right. He mounted. Four minutes. He sat back for an armbar. Amade defended. Alvarez landed a pair of lefts. He was slowing down. Back to side control. Three thirty. A big left hand. Three rights. A hammerfist and three more. Two big rights in under. Six more and the referee stopped the fight. What a bloody beatdown there. Alvarez did a massive backflip off the turnbuckle.